


Мф.18:6

by chumy



Series: Американцы [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В глазах Тима – только жалость. Это больно. <br/>Но ведь он не уходит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мф.18:6

Спектор очень доволен своей карьерой. Нет, на самом деле: он уже и за сборную сыграл, и выступает за один из самых известных в мире клубов – ну и пусть за резерв, но когда-нибудь же ему дадут шанс, зачем иначе было его подписывать?  
Он доволен. Только в последнее время, когда они начали иногда тренироваться с основой, он уходит с тренировок такой же обессиленный, будто выжатый, как и на сборах национальной команды. Он даже не сомневается уже в причинах.  
Причина одна. Причина защищает ворота, ловко попадает мячом в его задницу, если он отвлекается и этот самый мяч пропускает. Причина все еще называет его «Джонни» и веселится, когда он вежливо огрызается на любого, кто пытается окликнуть защитника так же.  
Причину зовут Тим Ховард.  
Можно делать что угодно – не отзываться на дурацкое уменьшительное, раз за разом защищать ворота Кэрролла, меняясь с кем-нибудь, избегать его всячески. Можно. Да что толку, если он снится? Если думать ни о чем другом не получается?   
Нет, получается, конечно. Футбол, тренировки, аренда – отдадут, наверняка, только куда и насколько? – звонки родителям, квартира, которую можно вылизать до блеска, лишь бы не думать, что ты никому не нужен…   
Никому. Совсем. Особенно – и от этого еще больнее – Тиму.  
Тим верит в Бога и не верит в однополую любовь. Тим любит свою жену и совершенно равнодушен к Джонатану.   
Ну как угораздило, ну за что, Господи, ну почему…  
Джонатан романтиком никогда не был; прагматичный, рассудительный, необыкновенно спокойный и разумный для своего возраста, он никогда не влюблялся и не слишком верил во все это. Он и с девушкой-то в первый раз переспал не потому, что хотелось очень, а так – девушка попросила. Сказала, увлекается какой-то ерундой, мол, верит, что дети будут на первого мужчину похожи. Даже если не от него. Джонатан согласился – девчонка была хорошая, да и пора уже было, вроде как.  
Спектор искренне полагал, что ничего плохого никому за свою жизнь не сделал. Ну, может, кому в ноги слишком сильно въехал, да и то не специально.  
И за что ему вот это – любовь, не любовь, страсть, не страсть, но безумное влечение, с которым невозможно бороться, – он не понимал. Да еще и к мужчине. Да еще и к женатому, Господи… И к верующему, ну да, конечно.  
Вечерами, когда он ложился спать, выключив свет, вспоминал, подолгу, подробно, в мельчайших деталях – какие у Тима татуировки, какие у него руки, как у него уши смешно торчат, и как он выходил из душа в одном полотенце и поворачивался к Джону спиной, мокрой, мощной, говорил что-то, но Джонатан не слышал: он смотрел во все глаза, ни сказать ничего не мог, ни сделать, только смотреть и медленно заливаться краской. От того, что так дико хочет Тима. От того, что это само по себе так… стыдно и ненормально, и черт бы с ним, но так нереально… От того, что Тим смеется над его оторопевшим лицом – наверное, он что-то веселое рассказывал…  
Иногда Джон думает, что было бы, узнай Ховард обо всем. Что бы он сказал? Что сделал? Ударил его или перестал с ним разговаривать? Или рассказал бы всем? Или… что?   
Иногда Джон думает, что все эти варианты лучше, чем то, что происходит с ним сейчас. Лучше, чем просыпаться от того, что кончает, потому что во сне Тим совершенно не гомофоб, и руки у него сильные, теплые, а сам он тяжелый, мощный, и…  
Лучше, чем стоять среди ночи, уткнувшись лбом в холодное оконное стекло и смотреть на город больными глазами, думая, зачем все это нужно. Потому что накатывает, ни футбол уже не спасает, ни тренировки, и вечером остаются только мысли, мысли, мысли, ты никому не нужен, Джонни, ты ничего не добьешься, все, что ты можешь – вернуться домой, закончить колледж и жениться на той девчонке, потому что всего, чего ты хочешь, ты не добьешься. Ты не сможешь, у тебя ведь уже не получается, ты же это чувствуешь, ты же это знаешь.   
Ему же плевать, любишь ты его, не любишь, хочешь, не хочешь – он забывает о тебе, как только ты уходишь с тренировки.  
И больно почти физически, волной откуда-то из груди, и под ногти как иголки загоняют, только плакать не получается. Сам виноват, какие слезы…  
Уже хоть признавайся ему, и будь что будет. Просто сил совсем не осталось. На самом деле – совсем.  
Только остатки разума. На них он, наверное, еще и держится. 

Их, оказывается, начисто смывает алкоголь.  
Всего-то два бокала виски. Что там тех бокалов, в тех бокалах виски на полтора пальца на донышке плещется, а Джонатан совершенно не привык пить, и очень быстро плывет. Ему становится жарко и как-то нехорошо, он пытается выйти – какой-то благотворительный прием, что ли, игроки, даже резервистов позвали, костюмы, галстуки, тут и тренер где-то, хоть бы не увидел…  
Ему плохо, его шатает, он умывается ледяной водой и снимает галстук. Надо домой и ложиться спать. Надо делать что-то, в самом деле… А Тиму не идет костюм. И галстук тоже не идет…  
Несмотря на головокружение, состояние легкого отупения ему нравится.   
– Джонни, Джонни. Перебрал, а, малыш?  
Ему не верится, но, обернувшись, он действительно видит Тима. А вот то, что во взгляде Ховарда кроме укоризны есть еще и интерес – это, конечно, только кажется…  
– А ты никогда не пьешь, да?  
– Почему? Иногда, по праздникам. А вот ты, судя по всему, первый раз, – поддразнивает его вратарь. – Поехали, отвезу тебя домой. Скажу родителям, что тебя опоили насильно.  
– Я один живу.   
– Один? – Тим удивляется. – Тогда тем более.  
В машине Джон сидит тихо. Тим так рядом. Все так глупо. Сказать нечего. Разве что «Знаешь, Тим, я тебя хочу ужасно, трахни меня, будь так любезен», но для этого он слишком мало выпил. Он подает голос только когда объясняет, как проехать, да у подъезда благодарит Ховарда, что подвез.  
– Пошли уж, – Тим выходит из машины. – Отведу тебя, малолетний алкоголик.  
– Подоткнешь мне одеяло? – А сердце замирает.  
– Непременно. Иди, – подталкивая его, разворачивая лицом к подъезду.  
Он идет, и Тим, разумеется, собирается уходить, проводив его до двери и убедившись, что Спектор в состоянии справиться с замком. Но Джон несет какую-то чушь, зовет Тима на чай, и Тим почему-то остается. Ошалевший Джонатан ставит чайник и насыпает в чашки растворимый кофе, руки дрожат и голова кружится, а Тим сидит и смотрит на него, и кажется таким большим на маленькой кухне, и чашки бы не разбить…  
– Тим, – зовет он, ставя перед ним чашку с прозрачно-коричневым напитком. Тим поднимает голову.  
Как ему сказать, что сказать и стоит ли. И как жить дальше, если этот шанс упустить?  
И он касается губ Тима своими. Робко, ожидая, что тот его оттолкнет или, возможно, даже ударит.   
Но иначе он просто не может.  
А Ховард не отталкивает. Он даже не отодвигается, он не реагирует вообще никак. И Джонатан краснеет, и готов хоть провалиться – а губы у него такие мягкие…  
В глазах Тима – только жалость. Это больно.   
Но ведь он не уходит. Он даже дрянь эту растворимую пробует, не сводя со Спектора взгляда. Не говорит ничего.  
Думать нет сил, решать нет сил и нет времени; адреналин и алкоголь, и все те месяцы, все те сны, все те мысли – когда, если не сейчас.  
– Тим, – голос дрожит как у подростка. И глаза, наверное, сумасшедшие.   
Ховард молчит. И снова эта жалость во взгляде, так на больных детей смотрят, на слабоумных, на бредящих…  
И он садится на корточки рядом с его стулом, берет за руку, касается ее губами.  
– Один раз, Тим. Пожалуйста. Один раз.  
Говорить так трудно, кажется, что слова получаются еле слышными. Тим кусает губы, глядя на него сверху вниз. Джонатан не отпускает его руку, а он не пытается ее отнять, и Джон становится на колени, потому что ноги затекают, и не сразу понимает, что сделал.  
– Пожалуйста…  
Ховард встает и рывком за локти поднимает его на ноги.  
– Ты не знаешь, чего ты просишь.  
– Я знаю…  
– Ты выпил, Джон.  
– Я знаю.  
– Ты не этого хочешь.  
– Я знаю, чего я хочу!  
И Тим сдается. Он ведь не слепой, он видит, он все замечает, и пусть ему происходящее не нравится, пусть он потом будет молиться о прощении, но если уйти – как потом смотреть в эти глаза? Как потом вообще смотреть на него и каждый раз видеть вот таким: растрепанным, глаза больные, обычно светло-серые, сейчас чуть не черные, и это «Пожалуйста…» хриплым умоляющим шепотом со слезами в голосе.  
Один раз. Зачем он тебе, этот один раз, малыш…  
Ты не знаешь, ты ничего не знаешь…  
Тим только отчасти такой, как во сне. Огромный, сильный, но Джону не страшно, хотя, наверное, должно быть. Джон вообще настолько на взводе, на грани эмоционального срыва, что почти ничего не соображает. Только смотрит и смотрит, забывая даже раздеваться, потом суетливо дергает пуговицы на рубашке.  
Никаких поцелуев Тим ему не позволяет, отворачивая голову, уклоняясь, но ничего не говоря. Джон ложится на спину, и Тим нависает над ним, опираясь о кровать одной рукой. Второй он его гладит – не очень нежно, скорее изучающе. От уха по шее вниз, от ключиц до ребер, не щекотно, но Джон мелко дрожит. У Тима такие большие ладони; когда его рука замирает на шее защитника, тот вдруг думает, что сожми Тим пальцы – может и придушить, как котенка…  
Откуда такие мысли, Господи?  
У него стоит, и он очень хочет, чтобы Тим хоть коснулся его члена, просто дотронулся, и этого будет достаточно, чтобы тут же кончить, – но тот не спешит. Проводит рукой по его бедру, подтягивает повыше и только тогда накрывает его член ладонью. И Джонатан вскрикивает, вцепляясь в покрывало, которое не снял второпях, забыв обо всем. Тим останавливается.  
– Еще не поздно прекратить это все.  
– Еще, – повторяет Джон, подаваясь вперед за его рукой. – Еще…  
Тим сжимает пальцы. Спектор больше не кричит.  
Через минуту Тим берет Джона за руку и кладет ее на свой член. Джонатан начинает ему дрочить, получается не очень, он облизывает ладонь и пробует еще. А потом по собственной инициативе наклоняется и берет в рот. Совершенно неумело, но так старательно, с такой страстью… Тим смотрит на его макушку. На светлые волнистые волосы, прилипающие к мокрой от пота шее. На голые плечи.  
Что ты делаешь, малыш…  
– Повернись. – Тим толкает его на кровать, и Джон не спорит. Такой послушный, такой мягкий, гибкий, совсем юный… Ложится на живот, коротко стонет, когда Тим приподнимает его за бедра, чтобы подсунуть подушку, и только молча выгибается назад, пока Ховард вводит в него палец. Не сопротивляется, изо всех сил пытается расслабиться, но Тим все равно чувствует, как его трясет.  
И как его скручивает от боли, когда Тим входит, сразу, чтобы не тянуть, он тоже чувствует, но Джон не издает ни звука.  
Он не кричит и потом, только дышит тяжело, и вздохи похожи на всхлипы, и даже когда он кончает, он не кричит. Тим выходит из него сразу и отрешенно думает, что они трахались без презерватива, хотя какая разница, у него последнее время только жена, а Джонни…  
А Джонни так и лежит лицом в подушку. Тим заставляет его повернуться. У него лицо мокрое от слез, но непохоже, чтобы он о чем-то жалел.  
– Спасибо. – Он не открывает глаз, и Ховард благодарен ему за это. Но все равно не находит, что ответить.  
Он одевается и собирается уйти, убедившись, что с мальчишкой все в порядке.  
– Ты не можешь знать, чего хочешь, Джонни, – тихо говорит он от двери спальни. – И не знаешь.  
– Я знаю, – так же тихо, но уверенно отвечает Спектор, не глядя на него.  
Тим садится в машину и думает не о том, что он только что переспал с девятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, не о том, что сказать жене, и не о том, насколько это тяжелый грех и как его замаливать.  
Он думает о том, почему серьезный, спокойный Джонатан был такой… Фраза «овладел им» звучит как самое верное определение. Такой беззащитный, так беспомощно распластанный на кровати под его телом и такой… _послушный_.


End file.
